Fairy & Demon Love
by ShintoPrincessKikyo
Summary: InuYasha is a worrier in a battle between demon and human. He meets a fairy named Kikyo who was sealed in the Sacred Tree for 500 years. When he sets her free he learns that she's his guardian and a princess. Will love between him and his fairy guardian b


_**Chapter 1: The Small, Dark Fairy**_

**InuYasha was a loner in a battle in Ancient Tokyo. Everything he would do got him in trouble. He was expected as a murderer of one of his teammates but he really didn't. He didn't talk to anyone since then, but he didn't so much mind the quietness in his base. It was demons against humans in this war. If you were a half breed you got to choose. That's probably why he was always blamed; because he was half.**

**He had two friends, Miroku and Sango; they were expected to be human by their looks but were indeed demons. Lucky for them or they would have been, well let's just say 'bring out the stalks'. InuYasha dreaded the thought of his friends dying like that, or dying at all.**

**He kept walking until he saw a huge, dark, glittery field of fairies flying around. Ten fluttered around him and then pulled on his hakama. "All right I'm comin' pests!" He followed them until they got to a tree and he looked into a little, glowing hole. There stood a fairy frozen in what looked like ice. He touched the ice and it melted. He picked the fairy up and laid her down in his palm.**

**The fairy had pale face with black hair down to her knees. She was three inches tall and wore a black skirt down to in, her point of view would be 3 inches above her knees. She wore a black what looked like bikini top and she had black boots that went right above the knees. She was beautiful.**

**Her eyes immediately opened wide and then went back to normal. She sat up in his palm and hoisted herself up with her hands. Another fairy landed on him, "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" The fairy asked. "InuYasha, and how long has that fairy been in that ice?" InuYasha asked. "About 500 years. But since she was on the Sacred Tree she hasn't aged a day!" Kagome said.**

**He looked at the fairy again that was in his palm. "What's your name?" He asked in an arrogant tone. "Takahashi…Kikyo." The fairy passed out in his hand. "You can take her but please, take good care of her." A woman said. "Who are you?" InuYasha asked. "That is the fairy queen, also known as Kikyo's mother." Kagome said.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**He brought her back to his base and set her down in his tent and put a cloth on her. "So she's a princess?" Sango asked. "So it seems." Miroku said examining her. Sango gave him a look. Miroku's face screwed up. "It is not what it seems Sango dearest!" He said as InuYasha laughed at him. Sango's arms crossed then picked up Kikyo. She looked so fragile. She woke up and floated around. She didn't have wings like most fairies did; she could just float.**

"**Where am I?" She asked. "You're in our fuckin base." InuYasha said. She turned around. "Did you speak with my mother before you took me?" "Yeah I did smart ass. She said you were my damn guardian." InuYasha growled. She floated up to him right in front of his nose. He watched her sit on his nose with her legs hanging off the side as she crossed her arms looking at him.**

"**Yes, you are him; the one who set me in there 500 years ago; or at least the reincarnation of him." "What, you're saying my damn past life set you in that damned tree?" "Yes I am. At least I'm free. Thank you." He stared at her and she flew off of his nose onto the map on the table.**

"**Anyway, you are having a battle tomorrow I take it." Kikyo said changing the subject. "Yes we are." Miroku said. "I can take care of InuYasha while Miroku takes care of Sango." Miroku and Sango blushed. They noticed that Kikyo never smiled.**

**She seemed so dark and lonely all of a sudden around them. She looked sad, lonely, and other wise she was emotionless. But why she looked like that they did not know.**

**A/N: OK sorry if it sucked. It will get better as we go along I hope so if you guys can be patient it would really help me! Thanks!**


End file.
